Recuerdos Implantados
by Parresia
Summary: Participa en el Reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. ¿Qué sucedería si Shino Aburame cambia de cuerpo?


No soy Kishimoto, por más que quisiera, así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

_Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Intercambio de cuerpos entre: Shino Aburame y Yahiko

* * *

**Recuerdos implantados**

La realidad existe porque somos capaces de percibir. Es decir, lo que es real es lo que logramos percibir con nuestros sentidos.

Mi sentido de la vista, del tacto, del oído, del gusto…

Creemos en lo que vemos, en lo que palpamos, en lo que escuchamos, en lo que olemos, en lo que saboreamos. Eso es la realidad.

Por tanto, mi realidad es que soy esto que veo, que palpo, que escucho, que huelo, que saboreo.

El cerebro es incapaz de recordar todo lo que somos, el cerebro es incapaz de tener todas las respuestas, pero el cerebro es capaz de inventar muchas cosas que no son reales... El cerebro habita en el mundo de la fantasía, pero también absorbe la información de la realidad.

Por tanto, lo que es real es lo que capto con mis sentidos y lo que mi mente piensa, es fantasía.

Sin embargo, no puedo explicar por qué pienso que soy Shino Aburame cuando mis sentidos me dicen que no lo soy…

¿Cómo es que mi mente piensa que soy ese tal Shino Aburame cuando no tengo su apariencia, su voz, su olor, ni siquiera su contexto…? ¿Por qué tengo recuerdos de otra vida? ¿Por qué lo que está en mi mente no coincide con lo que es real?

—¿Estás bien, Yahiko? —preguntó una joven.

Yahiko. ¿Cómo es que he olvidado ese nombre y he adoptado el de Shino Aburame en mi mente… cuando nada parece corresponder con la vida de ese tal Shino? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar quién es ella, pero sí a otras tantas personas?

Aprovecho que ella carga varias papeles, tomó uno y me acercó a una mesa, sé que ella mira todos mis movimientos en silencio, al terminar el dibujo, pregunto;

—Este signo… ¿de dónde es?

—Lo usan los shinobis de la Aldea de Oculta entre las Hojas… es la aldea de Jiraiya-sensei, ¿por qué preguntas?

Asiento. Ese signo puebla todos los recuerdos de esa vida que no es mía y que molestan mi mente… como si _yo _hubiera luchado mucho por conseguir una banda con ese signo.

—¿Para qué querría tener una?—pienso, en voz alta.

La joven me mira pensativa.

—No hemos tenido ningún inconveniente con Konoha…

La miro sin comprender, sus ojos grandes me inspeccionan con atención.

—Estás muy callado.

No contesto, porque me doy cuenta que no sé cómo actuar. Sé perfectamente cómo actúa la persona que he inventado en mi mente, ese Shino Aburame, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo actúo yo: Yahiko sin apellido y sin pasado y sin comportamiento normal, al parecer.

—Yahiko—murmura la chica y esta vez puedo captar su preocupación.

—Disculpas, mujer—digo y hago una reverencia.

La boca de ella se abre, sorprendida, y sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco.

—¿Qué pasó?

Escuchamos unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban por el pasillo, pienso que debería defenderme, pero solo me quedo muy recto, esperando. De golpe, un muchacho de cabello rojo entró a la habitación.

—¡Yahiko!—exclamó asustado al verme.

—¿Qué sucede, Nagato?—pregunta la muchacha.

—Yahiko—dijo el muchacho, a punto de llorar—. Lo siento tanto. No sé qué ha pasado… Son estos ojos… no sé que han hecho. ¡Solo quería ayudar, pero nunca sé cómo!

La mujer me mira, como si yo entendiera qué está ocurriendo. No sé qué está pensando, pero parece que espera algo de mí.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?—preguntó, con voz grave y muy seria… y ellos creen que estoy enojado. Los veo pegarse un poco.

Tanto Nagato como Konan se acercaron, la reacción de su amigo les preocupó. Se veía tranquilo, pero mortalmente serio, indiferente a ellos y a lo que ocurría.

—Yo… estaba tratando de hacer un jutsu… de control de cuerpos—empezó Nagato.

—Llama al sensei que nos entrena—digo, pues entiendo al momento que su jutsu ocurrió mal y solo una persona capacitada y de confianza podrá arreglarlo.

Nagato ahogó un gemido asustado, mientras que Konan paso de la sorpresa al enfado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué dices esa estupidez?

—No es una estupidez—me defendí Yahiko, al tiempo que dirigía una una mano al rostro para acomodarme las gafas, pero no tenía ninguna, así que solo pareció un gesto estúpido.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Yahiko, Nagato?—exclamó la mujer girándose hacia su amigo de cabello rojo.

—¡No sé! Solo estaba tratando de concentrar mi chakra en otro cuerpo—gimió Nagato.

Observé con atención a las dos personas que lo acompañaban. Aún no sabía cómo se llamaba ella y ya había notado que a ella no le gustó que la llamara mujer, así que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podría dirigirse a ella.

El otro chico era aún más misterioso, un poco parecido a un tal Naruto de sus recuerdos fabricados por ese jutsu. Además, esos ojos…

—¿Por qué elegiste a Yahiko?

—No lo escogí a él… era un niño cualquiera de Konoha.

—Shino Aburame—interrumpió Yahiko. Sus dos compañeros lo miraron sin comprender—. Me has dado los recuerdos de Shino Aburame.

—¿Qué?

—Tu justu... Nagato—dijo con tantísima seriedad, que los otros dos jóvenes retrocedieron un paso—, me ha dado los recuerdos de esa persona: Shino Aburame y ha hecho que olvide los míos.

—No era una transferencia de recuerdos—murmuró Nagato.

—Andando. Iremos dónde está ese chico.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, aliviada de ver a Yahiko tomando la iniciatva; sin embargo, el caminar rígido de su amigo, la hizo preguntar con duda—¿Y cómo sabemos dónde está?

—Tengo sus recuerdos. Sé dónde está.

—Espera… creo que tengo suficiente chakra para disolver el jutsu—murmuró Nagato.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Konan, preocupada—. ¿Estás seguro que hiciste un jutsu en él? Yahiko no lo ha confirmado, precisamente.

—¿Prefieres soportar a este tipo dos minutos más? Intentaré disolver el jutsu, sino funciona, haremos lo que él dice—susurró Nagato y esperó el leve asentimiento de Konan para reunir su chakra y ejecutar un jutsu.

Observaron con atención el caminar de Yahiko, hasta que se detuvo de improviso, se palpó su ropa y exclamó:

—¡¿Por qué no llevo mi capa?! —gritó con toda la energía normal en él.

—Porque no te la pusiste—respondió Konan, mirando con recelo, pero aliviada.

—¿Por qué no usaría la capa que simboliza nuestro sueño? —dijo alterado, mientras corría hacia su habitación. Nagato y Konan lo siguieron y le explicaron lo que había ocurrido.

Yahiko le pidió a Nagato que volviera a usar el jutsu para saber exactamente qué había ocurrido. Nagato obecedió.

Tanto Yahiko como Konan cayeron desmayados y, al despertarse, se dieron cuenta que habían intercambiado cuerpos.

—Si tú estás en mi cuerpo…—empezó Konan.

—Y yo estoy en el tuyo…—siguió Yahiko.

—Es un jutsu de intercambio de cuerpos, no de transferencia de recuerdos—remató Nagato.

Los tres huérfanos de la lluvia negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pudo creer que perdió sus recuerdos y adquirió otros?

Los tres se miraron sin comprender.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

—¡Shino-kun!—exclamó alterada Hinata.

—Hasta que despiertas… ya íbamos a llamar a los Anbu—rezongó Kiba, sentado un poco alejado.

Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí de reconocer a las personas que tenía junto a mí.

—Shino—me dijo una mujer que identifiqué como la sensei—. Creemos que fuiste víctima de un jutsu de sustitución. Te desmayaste y todos los insectos salieron de tu cuerpo y te sedaron para inmovilizarte. Ya han regresado a su nido y, por suerte, has despertado—explicó Kurenai.

Sonreí complacido al hacer el gesto de acomodar mis lentes y encontrar un par. Además, las vibraciones de los insectos en mi cuerpo resultaban agradable y no pude evitar pensar en lo simple que es la vida de una persona que no ha entregado su cuerpo a los Kikaichu.

—No se trató de un genjutsu—informó Kurenai—, y Hinata tampoco ha logrado encontrar quien lo hizo.

Shino asintió. Recordó a la mujer de cabello azul y al joven pelirrojo de nombre Nagato… ah, y el tal Yahiko... decidió guardar silencio al respecto.

—Informaré a mi padre que el jutsu para reconocer impostores por parte de los Kikaichu funciona—fue todo lo que dijo sobre esa experiencia de intercambio de cuerpos.

_Fin_

* * *

:D

Hice un poco de What If?... digamos que Yahiko aún no muere y Shino es gennin...

Leyendo los fics participantes, me di cuenta que la mayoría escribía que las personajes se daban cuenta del cambio de cuerpo y pensé que tal si alguien no se da cuenta que cambió de cuerpo... y Shino apareció en mi mente, porque como buen alumno de Kurenai debe ser muy estudiado en cuanto a genjutsu, así que se imaginó que el genjutsu estaba en su cabeza y que el cuerpo en que estaba, estaba bien.

Además, ¿si ustedes cambiaran de cuerpo, qué pensarían? Yo que me volví loca XD

Espero les haya gustado.

Y recuerden pasarse por el Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas: Foro número 1 de Naruto en español!

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
